This invention relates to spatial compound imaging. In particular, displays associated with images compounded from scans of different areas are provided.
Extended field of view (i.e., panoramic) imaging provides compound imaging. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,674, 5,575,286, 5,782,766 and 6,014,473 describe various techniques for extended field of view imaging. In general, a transducer is moved along an azimuthal dimension to acquire frames of data associated with different transducer positions within an imaging plane. One of various techniques are used to determine the position of each frame of data relative to other frames of data. The frames of data are spatially aligned and combined to form the extended field of view image. The combination may include compounding data representing same locations.
Typically, the extended field of view image is shown on a display. Associated images may also be generated. In one configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,766, a region of the extended field of view image may be selected. Stored image data used to form the extended field of view image is then used to generate an image adjacent to the extended field of view image. The stored image data corresponds to the selected region, but without compounding for the extended field of view. The stored image may include undesirable noise and/or look different than the corresponding region of the extended field of view image.